Untitled
by x.Starlight.x.Moonshine.x
Summary: Stardust Hope is Yvain's and Tristans firstborn daughter and she feels constantly outdone by her mother. critism appreciated. "This sounds like it was written by a drunken monkey", however is not. Even if it's true.
1. Prolouge

Two pale fingers reached up to wipe the tear threatening to fall from Hope's bright blue eye. Earlier this day she'd brought her boyfriend home to meet the 'rents, and it was a disaster. Now of course…worse things could happen but still. It was unfair. Most girls at her school seemed to think she had the perfect life, simply because in their eyes she had

The "perfect" looks. First of all—they were not perfect. Second of all, if they were, she wouldn't have this problem. The one where she always had to compete with her mother. The star. Not like she'd told her English friends, not some screenplay star, but a star in the literal sense of the word. She had bodyguards around her constantly and Hope could not think of one room in their house that her father had not concealed at least one weapon because according to him "they'd eat her heart out." Well… it was true but Hope could not see the sense in his over protective ways. No matter though, he could never protect her from this. He couldn't hide the look on every single one of her boyfriends faces when they saw her mother. He couldn't hide how they moved closer to her at dinner, or mysteriously began to come over to the house every day. No, the all powerful King Tristan could do nothing to make Yvaine's un-aging beauty and radiance fade.

Nothing at all.


	2. Charade

An audible wince escaped her lips as she felt Damian's hand come to rest on her upper thigh, now exposed due to her skirt going into a disarray. She quickly tried to cover the expression, as her daughter Hope gave her a quizzical glance. When Damian looked away Yvaine silently mouthed the word "Cramps." Hope nodded knowingly and Yvaine desperately wanted to flick away the foreign object on her leg, but knew how badly it hurt Hope whenever she caught her mother warding off one of her guy friends. So she let it rest there, making her feel akward and every second making Damian feel bolder. She sat there and made small talk of the most boring sort, rambling on about the weather and Stormhold's condition at the moment.

It took all over her concentrated willpower not to make a face when Damian's hand wandered higher up her thigh, into her skirt. Her leg twitched automatically and she bit her lip almost hard enough to break skin. She choked out the words aimed to take some of his focus off of her in a voice that barely covered her irritation.

"So…How did you meet my daughter Damian? I understand you're a few years older than she." He instantly groped for words to answer the question he'd been too distracted to hear. Yvaine held back a smirk and kept her face of ignorant innocence in tact, letting fake curiousity work it's way into her eyes. She wanted to laugh out loud as he struggled, laugh and shake her head. But she did not. She simply let her daughter rescue the poor boy from his torture by telling the answer Yvaine cared not to hear. This relationship was doomed already, and she no longer cared how it'd begun. But as a courtesy to her daughter, she allowed herself to hold up the charade of interest.

"Oh, yes I see. How very unusual." Her daughter mumbled a reply halfheartedly and Yvaine knew that this conversation was a waste of breath. But she feigned ignorance (once again) as Damain's hand moved dangerously high into her skirt. So high she feared he might try something she couldn't ignore. "Er…uh…I… have to pee." Her last words came out in a slurred rush as she practically leaped up from the table, seeing the half masked disappointment in the boy's brown eyes. She rushed off to the nearest bathroom and pulled her skirt down as low as it could possibly go without showing her hips from the bottom of her blouse. Why the hell did they do this? Her daughter was not unworthy in any way of their attentions, or else they wouldn't date her in the first place. Nothing about Yvaine was extrodinarily more beautiful than Hope, nor was she any more charming or outgoing. It was as if men always wanted what they couldn't have. Yvaine was hopelessly in love with her husband and wouldn't dream of an affair, especially not with some foolish high school boy.

After a quick glance in the mirror, Yvaine recomposed herself and walked back into the dining room, discreetly sliding her chair over as she sat. A terrible silence followed and she began to think it was time for the boy to go. She glanced at Hope, and at Damian, and decided that this was what was best. "It's getting late Damian. You best be going before your parents begin to worry."

And so he left.


	3. Stifled Sobs

(Sorry...I forgot all about and my story. I haven't seen Stardust since it came out so if I screw stuff up than you'll have to live with it unfortunately. I'll try to finish it, simply because I don't like leaving things undone. Also this is a short transition chapter. I'm working on my next one as you read this most likely. Moving on...)

The door flew open somewhat loudly, but it was nothing compared to it's closing. The hinges practically flew off Hope slammed it so fiercely.

"Bad day honey?" her mother asked innocently. She was not prepared for the reaction she was about to get.

"I HATE YOU! Never talk to me again!" there was a moments pause as she thought over her next words, "I'm moving!" And with that, Hope ran up the stairs, holding in a flood of broken sobs. Despair threatened to overwhelm her. She flopped onto her bed dramatically. Her loud wails only muffled by her pillow which she then chucked across the room. "I hate my life!" But she heard her mother's shoes clacking along the spiral staircase and she collected herself as best she could in such a short time. She walked over to her thick oak door and locked it with a satisfying click.

Yvaine didn't bother knocking-she had seen the lock turn. "Honey, tell me what happened. Why are you so upset?" She kept herself calm-she was the adult here. Hope was just having a day.

"BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY LIFE! AGAIN!" And with that Hope lost all composure she thought she had regained. She punched at her thick covers, and threw more things around the room. She kicked the side of her bed until her foot was bruised so badly that she was forced to stop.

"But Hope how can I ruin it again if it's already ruined?" Yvaine was still trying to keep it together, but this unrational tirade was wearing her down. She could hear Hope breaking things and throwing the most ridiculous fit. But she noticed Hope had dropped a piece of paper outside her door, not paying attention. Yvaine reached down for it. It was a tiny tear stained shred of notebook paper. Written in a sloppy scrawl _"Can't handle you anymore. We should see other people.-Damien" _Yvaine couldn't believe that he could be so unemotional about it. "He's just a boy Hope. There's plenty of them."

"Just another boy that left me because of you!" Hope collapsed onto the floor still crying dramatically.

"Honey, how is this my fault? I fail to see what I did wrong!" Yvaine managed to keep most of her growing anger out of her voice, but she was on the verge of losing it. Just because her daughter couldn't hold a boyfriend didn't mean she did anything wrong. She was sick of the girl pinning all of her problems on her. It wasn't her fault!

"I saw him flirting with you and confronted him! And then he decided to storm off and left a note for me later!" Yvien dropped the note back where it had been and walked down the stairs. Before she was out of earshot she called back to her still sobbing daughter.

"You'll get over him, he's a waste of your time anyways." Yvien could still hear her daughter's wails but left to go and finish cooking. Tristan would be home soon and he'd be hungry. She couldn't wait for him to come home and deal with Hope. He always managed to calm her down.


	4. Reckless Abandon

Sorry

They have jeans in Stardust, yeah? If not oh well.

Hope put her ear to the wall outside her parents door. She could hear her mothers steady breath and her fathers soft snores. They were dead asleep. Perfect. She crept back to her own room, careful to walk as much as possible on the rugs because they muffled her already soft foot steps.

Her door hung open and she could feel the warm night breeze on her cheeks and her bare legs. She looked down at them. Her mid-thigh length nightdress was not going to cut it. Hope fumbled through her dresser drawers, realizing suddenly that she had not prepared for this at all. She'd not packed anything. Hope scrambled around her room, stuffing outfits into her pack, along with a couple keepsakes. She changed into a pair of jeans and a loose shirt. She'd still need food though.

Hope was stuffing a loaf of bread in her pack when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She could tell they were Tristan's because he stepped heavier than her mother, and he shuffled a bit more.

"Hope? Is that you?" Hope ducked as fast as she could, but she saw the harsh glint of metal in his hand. He was armed. She rolled under the table, but her pant leg got caught on one of the dining chairs. She struggled to free herself as quietly as she could, but she could no longer hear her father so she thought he must have gone back to bed.

Suddenly she was ripped out of her hiding spot with surprising speed, and she hit her head on the tables edge. By the time she figured out what was going on she'd already been pinned and felt a sharp prickling on her throat. Her eyes finally refocused and Tristan was hovering over her, sword pressed to her neck. As realization spread over his face, he dropped the weapon at his side. Hope struggled a bit but he didn't let go of her arms. "What _are_ you doing?" Hope lamely tried to explain.

"Uh, I just wanted some food, because I was really hungry and I didn't get to eat dinner. Because I was so upset remember?" Yvaine had actually left a plate by her door and she had eaten but she was counting on Tristan being too distracted to remember.

"You were sneaking out to see some boy weren't you? I am really disappointed in you Hope." He stopped, stood, and brushed himself off. "First of all you really scared me. I thought someone had come for your mother!" He sighed, and continued, "We'll discuss your punishment over breakfast."

Hope grumbled in disagreement and watched her father walk back up the stairs. She swung her pack over her shoulder and walked back to her room. Her mother this, her mother that. Of course someone would have come for Yvaine. Who would want to take Hope anyways? Tristan didn't even worry about her half the time. If someone broke into the house Hope bet he'd even offer her up to keep his precious star safe. They could always have another kid. This was why she was leaving. All these thoughts and more ran through her head as she gingerly climbed onto the ash tree outside her window. So convenient.

She hit the ground with a soft thud, and listened to her feet pound on the road as she literally ran away from home. She didn't look back even once.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

She was running out of rocks here. Damien had better wake soon, or she'd leave without him. Hope smiled softly, thinking about him. She'd already forgiven him for the events at dinner-it wasn't really his fault. Her mother was a temptress. She got bored of Tristan, and had to play games with Hope's boyfriends. No one saw it but her, but it was there! Either way, she was here to win Damien back.

He wasn't waking up. She'd have to go up there. She climbed into the tree nearest his room clumsily. But when she reached the right height she was too far away. She'd have to jump for it. Hope looked down. It was a long fall. She would break something, at the very least. But it was all for love wasn't it? The pair had always talked about running off together, hadn't they?

She took the leap. And it was actually far easier than she had imagined, although she rolled into the room with a loud thud. Damien still didn't wake. He was the heaviest sleeper she'd ever met. But she hoped she hadn't woken up his parents…she wasn't exactly being stealthy.

Now how to wake him without him making noise. She should also be making him fall for her all over again. But there wasn't time for that, Hope realized. She could at least look good for him though. She'd already applied her make-up using a puddle, but the ratty clothes she was wearing now were sure to make her look bad. She slipped back into her nightdress. It would be enough. Powder blue and just on the sheer side. Hope hiked it up a little higher, and shook at his shoulder. Damien finally moved to get up.

But when he opened his eyes he got scared and opened his mouth to scream. Hope panicked. He'd wake the whole house! She pressed her mouth over his and inhaled. He started to cough but she had stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still confused.

"We're going to run away together! I forgave you about mom a while ago." Hope smiled, but she was cold. Maybe the ratty jeans would have been fine.

"Run away? We can't. What about school?" Hope looked disappointed. She let the longing show in her voice.

"But we always talked about it…" Damien looked at her skeptically. He didn't want to run off. He didn't even want to be with Hope anymore. Well. Not really. Not a lot. "Please…?"

"What's in it for me?" Damien smirked. He had always know how to work things to his advantage. Hope mumbled and stumbled over her words. "Well you'll have me to keep company and protect you so what are you going to do for me?" Hope looked at him blankly. "How about you start with a thank you kiss?" She fumbled about and went to peck his cheek. Damien intercepted her however and turned his head so their lips connected instead. He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto him, tossing away the covers.

In between kisses Hope found her words. "So," she was cut off, "is that" Hope tried to get in the last few words, "a yes?" But Damien was not answering. The kisses were getting rougher, and more passionate, but she wasn't trying _that_ hard to stop them. He wanted her back! It was perfect, they would run away together and live together, in love, like a fairytale. She was still imaging it as he pulled her leg over him, and rolled over. She was sort of pinned now, but she was still in her own world. The straps of her dress had sort of fallen over she shoulders and she was snapped back when Damien tugged on them, pulling it down to her hips.

"That's a yes!" He was still tugging at it when she realized what was happening.

"Wait Dame-" She was cut off, and by now the dress was gone and he was fiddling at his pants. "DAMIEN S-" and the door flew open. It was Damien's older sister.

"What are you doing?" And then as she saw Hope, "DAMIEN! What the hell is going on here?" Damien looked up, shocked.

"Nothing sis, but if you tell mom or dad than there will be, because I know ALL about you and your…_job._ You know, the one were you…accompany men and uh…" He stopped, threatening to go further. The older girl looked shocked, and just shut the door. While he was still watching her, Hope freed herself.

"Damien, I'm not ready." He looked at her, and then himself. He rolled back over in his bed. "Aren't you coming?" He shook his head and pulled the covers over himself. "But you have to! You said you would!"

"Nope." He smirked to himself, "I'm going to find myself someone who's ready. Maybe run off with them."

"I will be ready, soon I promise. But what if we wake your 'rents?" He saw reason in that, and they left together.


End file.
